


Stars and Someday

by LittleMissLiesmith



Series: The Better The Lives We Lead [12]
Category: Strex Family - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Stargazing, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/pseuds/LittleMissLiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciro and Jezebel out stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeffreyNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreyNeal/gifts).



> For Jeff. Jeff, thank you for all that you do—from talking to me to being willing to talk when you’re upset, to being my only son, to just existing, because that’s enough.
> 
> Um, basically fluff. Entirely fluff. The fluffiest fluff I could manage when I wrote it.

“I’m going to be a famous musician someday.”

Jezebel looked over at her datemate. “Like a rock star?”

Ciro shrugged. “I guess so, maybe. Or a singer.”

“Or a hobo with a guitar playing for spare change on a street corner in New York City—“

“Shut _up_!” They elbowed her and laughed. “Nah, that’s not it. What about you?”

Jezebel hummed thoughtfully. “A scientist,” she said finally.

“Your family’s got a habit for that.”

“Guess so, huh?” She turned back to look up at the stars. “I mean, Sergio’s the science teacher, and Luci does all he’s got with neuroscience, and even Diego’s got a knack for it—he and Div like business better, though.”

“What about your brother?”

“Culinary arts. But he studies diseases. As a _hobby_. How to cure them, how to cause them, origins and time periods. Mostly eradicated ones, like bubonic plague and polio and smallpox.” She paused. “He’s good in Health. And history. _World_ history.”

“And you? What kind of science?”

Jezebel sighed and shrugged. “I dunno. Psychiatry, I guess. Brain stuff, making people feel better.”

Ciro laughed. “Very scientific terms.”

“Shut _up_ , I’m not a scientist _yet_!”

They giggled, then moved closer to wrap an arm around her. “I dunno about famous, maybe,” they said after a minute. “I mean, I mostly just like the music. Not the fame. There’s a lot of responsibility in that.”

“People would believe in you,” Jezebel said thoughtfully. “Copy you—your yellow hoodie would be mass-produced and sold in stores across the country. Across the world, I reckon, if you got famous enough. Make one mistake and you’re finished.”

They shuddered overdramatically. “Fame’s not for me, then.”

“Then what do you want to be?”

They shrugged. “I dunno. Indie, maybe. The kind that gets a cult following.”

“Would you have a band?”

“To play, yeah, but I wouldn’t be _in a band_. Just me. I write my own songs.”

Jezebel propped herself up on one elbow. “Sing one to me.”

“M’kay.” They paused. “ _My brothers are mean._ ”

“Ciro…”

“ _They’re just jealous ‘cause I’m queen._ ”

“Cir-o!”

“ _At least I’ve got this neat hoodie that’s yellow.”_

Jezebel was laughing too hard to say a word.

“ _Maybe later I’ll make some Jell-O_ …” They trailed off. “I just made that one up,” they admitted.

Jezebel’s giggles tapered down and she hiccupped. “Yeah, I got that.”

They let out a short laugh and pulled her closer. “ _At least I’ve got a cool girlfriend, her hair’s yellow, and then later we’ll eat the Jell-O…_ ”

“You dork.” She pushed them playfully before laying back on top of them. “You’re a good pillow.”

“No, _you’re_ a good blanket.”

Jezebel snuggled back and rubbed her hair against his neck. “I like stargazing,” she said dreamily.

“I like you,” Ciro tried. Jezebel giggled and looked up at him.

“Good, I like you too.”

Neither said another word for nearly two hours—not until they were back in the dorms for curfew, Jezebel putting the real blanket away, and Ciro giving her a quick hug and even quicker kiss on the cheek.

Jezzy put a hand to the spot, running her fingers over lip gloss on skin, and smiled.


End file.
